In the past fiscal year, this study has continued recruitment. To date, four subjects with partial lipodystrophy have enrolled, and three subjects have been randomized to active drug (antisense oligonucleotide to apolipoprotein CIII) or placebo. Two of these three subjects are currently engaged in the placebo-controlled period of the study, and one subject has almost completed the open-label extension portion of the study. Recruitment of additional subjects is ongoing. No preliminary analyses of results have been performed to date.